


The Angel's Baby Boy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, Stuffies, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Castiel cares for Baby Dean, plus, a visit from big brother Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Baby Boy

Dean slowly opened his eyes, and took in his new surroundings. Everything was blurry, and fuzzy. The room was a soothing pale blue, with little animal decorations on the walls. Dean looked around, and saw that he was surrounded by tall, white wooden crib bars. He whimpered and started to cry. 

 

He was scared and confused about where he was, and to top it all off, he had a full, messy diaper, and was forming a nasty rash underneath it all. Dean flailed his arms, but hit the bars of his crib everytime, with his mittened hands. Poor Dean’s face was turning red, and his chest and throat were hurting, because he was crying so hard.

 

A whimper alerted Castiel to the wakening of his charge. He moved quickly from the kitchen where he'd been preparing food and a bottle towards the nursery, and the sight that greeted him upon his arrival melted his heart. Dean lay crying in his new crib, his face screwed up in tears, fear and desperation rolling off him in waves. 

 

Cas was at the crib in an instant, lowering the crib side and scooping out the newly regressed hunter into his arms. "Shh, my sweet little boy. It's okay." Cas murmured to Dean. "Daddy's here. I'm right here, and I'm going to take such good care of you, you'll see." He cooed, rubbing Dean's back in a soothing motion. 

 

Amazingly, Dean started to calm down, his crying ceasing, until it was no more than the occasional whine or whimper. It was so amazing how Cas could calm him, just by speaking to him, in that sickly sweet tone, that reminded Dean of how most mothers would speak to a newborn baby. It made him feel....special, unlike any way he'd ever felt before, and he liked it. Leaning against his angel caretaker, the former hunter yawned and let out a contented gurgle, snuggling into the comfort of Cas' arms, forgetting all about his full diaper and rash.

 

Castiel smiled at the baby boy who was now snuggling into his arms. It was astounding to see how easily Dean slipped into his new role, how easily he accepted the love and care he so obviously needed. 

 

A certain smell alerted Castiel to part of the reason for Dean's former discomfort. "Uh-oh! I think somebody has a stinky bottom! Yes they do!" Cas cooed, as he rocked Dean softly in his arms as he walked over to the changing table he'd constructed. 

 

Laying Dean down, he pulled off the tabs of the diaper, removing the smelly material and setting to work cleaning his baby boy. After the wipes had done their job, Castiel noticed red inflamed skin underneath Dean's bottom, the signs of an early rash. "Oh, my poor baby, I bet you were so uncomfortable! Daddy's going to fix that right now..." He cooed, grabbing a tube of diaper rash cream.

 

Humming softly, Cas spread Dean's legs a bit, rubbing his tummy in a soothing motion, before spreading his butt cheeks slightly, so he could rub the cream on there. before moving to his privates and groin.

 

Dean whimpered and squirmed slightly, his legs kicking out a bit, as his lower half was exposed to cool air. "I know, baby, I know. I'm almost finished." Cas cooed. He knew he was in good hands, because Cas would never do anything to hurt him, and he was one of the most trustworthy people that Dean knew, which wasn't too many. Flinching slightly, and whining at the feeling of the cool cream against his skin, the regressed hunter felt releif wash over him. Daddy had made it all better, just as he promised.

 

He finished with the cream, and sprinkled baby powder over Dean's diaper area. Finally, Castiel pulled the front of the diaper up between Dean's legs, taping it snuggly over him. Unable to resist the cute picture Dean made, laid out on the table in nothing but a puffy white diaper, Castiel reached down and began to tickle his baby's tummy.

 

Squirming slightly, Dean let out an adorable giggle, his green eyes bright and filled with innocence, just as they should be. Dean can't remember the last time anyone had taken care of him this way; cleaned up his messes, cuddled him, and tickled his tummy. 

 

It felt so rewarding to have an angel taking care of him, tending to his every whim, not resting until he was satisfied, which, apparently, didn't take all that much effort on Castiel's part.

 

With his diaper newly changed, Castiel decided to dress Dean for the day. Choosing a cute fuzzy onesie that would cover Dean from head to toe, he gently guided Dean's limbs through the soft material, encasing his feet, and popping his mitten-covered hands through the arm holes. Lastly Castiel pulled up the hood, noting the fuzzy ears that now rested on top of Dean's head as a result. 

 

Dean's bright green eyes stood out against the white material. "Who's a handsome boy? Its you! Yes it is!" Castiel cooed delightedly as he picked Dean up and settled him on his hip. "Now, does my little guy want some breakfast? Or would he rather have some cuddly time?" Cas asks, smiling at his little one.

 

Dean smiled and grabbed at the front of Cas' coat, refusing to let go. He loved being dressed up, especially in an outfit, that made him look super adorable. Hmm...eat or cuddle? Dean wanted to do both, but he didn't think that was really possible, so he chose the most importart of the two, food. Looking up at Daddy, Dean let out a burble, drooling slightly, to let Cas know what he wanted.

 

"Food it is then!" Castiel said, and began walking towards the kitchen. Next to the table sat a large highchair, especially made for Dean. Castiel sat his baby boy down in the chair, and snapped the three point harness around him, to ensure that his baby wouldn't fall out. 

 

On the countertop rested the baby food that he had been preparing before Dean woke up, and giving it a quick stir, he brought the mashed fruit over and sat in on the tray in front of Dean. 

 

Taking a bright blue bib, Castiel carefully wiped the drool dribbling down Dean's chin, before tying it securely around Dean's neck. Scooping the spoon into the baby food, Castiel approached Dean's mouth with the plastic spoon. "Open wide Dean! Here comes the Impala, vroom vroom..." Cas cooed, chuckling slightly. 

 

Dean opened his mouth obediently for Cas, patting his mittened hands against the high chair tray, excited to be fed. Dean was living the good life, now. He didn't have to worry about hunting those demons or monsters, anymore. Sammy took care of that, and Cas took care of him. But Dean wondered if Sam even knew about Castiel doing this.

 

Food dribbled down the side of Dean's face, and Castiel chased it with the soft spoon, scooping as much as he could manage into Dean's mouth. The bib was used to grab the excess residue in Cas' seemingly hopeless attempt to keep his little boy clean. "Who's a messy little boy, Dean? Its Daddy's little boy, isn't it? Yes it is!" Cas cooed, as he ruffled Dean's soft hair. 

 

Dean just giggled at Cas' attempts, which had not been the best, so far. He wasn't really trying to be messy on purpose, but eating that soft food was a bit difficult when your brain keeps telling you how to eat, but your mouth doesn't wanna listen. It was a bit frustrating sometimes.

 

"Are you laughing at me? Huh? Are you laughing at me, Dean? Ohh...I'll show you, little man!" Cas cooed, as he reached underneath the highchair tray, and tickled Dean mercilessly, a smile forming on his face and the corners of hie eyes crinkling. Dean squeals and giggles, squirming in his highchair. 

 

Soon the jar of food was finished, and Castiel had a bit of a mess on his hands. "I guess Daddy's learning too, huh baby boy?" Cas said, his nose crinkling in a smile at the adorable picture Dean made in his highchair.

 

It wasn't long before Dean started fussing, a whine escaping his mouth, and his mittened hands smacking against the plastic highchair tray, as Dean squirmed in the seat, held back by the straps buckled over his chest. He wanted out of the highchair, so he and Cas could have their cuddly time.

 

"Okay, hold your horses little guy," Castiel said, seeing the early signs of an oncoming tantrum. Undoing the straps of the chair and pulling the tray back, Cas lifted Dean up into his arms. "I think its time somebody had a good warm bubble bath. Don't you wanna be clean when your big brother comes to see you?" Cas asks.

 

Dean gulped. Sam was coming to...see him? What what he think of all this? He didn't think Sam knew about Cas doing this. He could see it now, Sam laughing at him, and pinching his cheeks until they turned red, then mock-cooing to him, with a sarcastic look on his face.

 

Castiel was oblivious to Dean's spiraling thoughts as he carried him towards the bathroom to be bathed. Once in the bathroom, he carefully set Dean down onto the bath rug, and began preparing a bath, with lots of bubbles of course! Satisfied with the temperature of the water, Castiel started to remove Dean's diaper and mittens, and gently laid him down into the bath.

 

Dean squirmed and fussed at first, until he noticed all the bubbles floating around him. Giggling, the green-eyed man reached forward and grabbed a handful of bubbles, rubbing them on his head and grinning. Then, the man grabbed another handful and tried to eat it, only to be stopped by his angel caretaker.

 

"No, no, Dean! We don't eat the bubbles, we play with them, silly boy!" Cas cooes as he kneals down beside the bathtub, grabbing a ducky shaped bathmit, which he lathered up with baby shampoo, gently starting to wash Dean's hair, not worrying if it got in Dean's eyes, as it was tear-free shampoo, and it most likely wouldn't irritate him. 

 

Dean purrs and sighs, liking the way Castiel's fingers were massaging his head, making sure to get the shampoo all rubbed in, so that Dean would have very clean hair. 

 

Castiel chuckles. "Oh, you like that, don't you, baby boy. Feels good, doesn't it? Yes, it does!" Cas cooes as he scoops some water into a cup and smiles. "Here comes the waterfall, hold on, Deanie!" He cooes as he gently pours the water over Dean's head, making a whooshing noise as a sound effect. Then, he drains the water and lifts Dean out of the tub, wrapping him in a large, fluffy towel, drying him off quickly. 

 

"Okay, sweetheart, let's get you all dressed for Sammy. He told me he can't wait to see you, and that he has a surprise for you! I wonder what it will be, huh?" Castiel cooes as he gently lays Dean on the changing table and grabs one of his thicker diapers with teddies on them from the shelf, lifting Dean's legs and sliding it beneath his bottom, making sure to add a good amount of baby powder before snugly taping it on, giving the front a gentle pat. 

 

Dean gurgles and bats at the little animals hanging from the mobile above his head, trying to occupy himself while Daddy picks out a cute outfit for him to wear. 

 

Castiel smiles as he looks through Dean's closet, finding a brand new striped romper with little duckies on it, that would be perfect for him. Looking over at Dean, Castiel smiled. He looked so adorable, lying there, playing with his mobile, something that Castiel thought he'd never see Dean Winchester do in a million years. 

 

"Okay...let's get you all dressed, baby boy." Cas cooes as he sits Dean up and pulls the romper over his head, guiding his arms through the sleeves, and pulling it down over his diaper, doing up the snaps along the legs, pulling on a pair of matching socks as well. 

 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Castiel figues that Sam has arrived early. "Come on, Deanie, let's go see who it is!" Castiel cooes as he places Dean on his hip and heads to the door, smiling when he opens it and sees Sam, standing there with a bag in his hands. 

 

"Hello, Sam. Look, Deanie, it's your big brother! Aren't you going to say hello, baby?" Cas cooes as he invites Sam in. Dean just whines and buries his face in Cas' shoulder, embarrassed that his brother is seeing him this way.

 

Sam smiles and walks inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Deanie. I missed you, baby. I brought you a present." Sam cooes, as he bends down a bit, trying to see Dean's face, but Dean refuses to look at him. "Aww, I think someone's being shy!" Sam cooes. 

 

Castiel chuckles. "Why are you being shy, baby? It's just Sammy. It's okay." Cas cooes, tickling the back of Dean's neck, which makes him giggle, and he turns around, looking up at Sam, his smile immediately fading into a cute little pout. 

 

"Aww. It's okay, Dean. You'll warm up to me eventually, baby boy." Sam says, a bit upset that Dean was treating him this way. In the pictures Cas sent him, he always looked so happy, but now, he looked really upset. 

 

"Would you like to open the present that Sam bought for you, little one?" Cas asks, sitting Dean down on the couch, beside him. Dean blushes and nods, leaning against Daddy. 

 

Sam smiles and brings the bag over to Dean, letting him pull the present out himself, if he was able to. Smiling softly, Dean gasps as he pulls out a stuffed moose with a scarf around his neck. He looked just like his old one before the neighbors dog got a hold of him and tore him up. 

 

"I knew hoe much you missed your old moose, so I searched online until I found the exact same one, and I had to buy it for you, Dean...I hope you like it, baby." Sam says, as he watches Dean hug the moose, tears forming in his green eyes. 

 

"Awww. I knew you'd love it, baby boy." Sam says, with a smile. Cas chuckles at Dean being so damn cute, and ruffles his soft hair. "He loves it, Sam. Thank you very much. He refused to even look at a moose after his old one got...well, you know..." Cas says. Sam smiles and nods. "I know. I didn't want him to be sad anymore, so I thought this would make it better..." Sam says. 

 

Dean giggles adorably and hugs the moose close, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes. It seems that naptime was approaching. There was no better time to get that moose stuffie, then now, as he had a friend to nap with again. 

 

"Aww. It looks like my little Dean is getting sleepy, isn't he? It's about time for your nap, anyway. Come on, sweetheart, let's go get you in your crib. You can come too, if you want, Sam." Cas says as he picks Dean up and carries him to the nursery, gently laying him down in his crib. 

 

Sam smiles as he looks around, seeng the pale blue walls and all the babyish things in the room. "Wow, Cas, you did all this yourself, man?" Sam asks, watching Cas lay Dean down in his crib, making sure he had his paci and moose, before covering him with a blanket, gently kissing his forehead, as the baby drifted off to sleep. 

 

"Yes, I did everything. I even built the furniture. It took a long time, but it was worht it, knowing that I'd get the great reward of being Dean's caretaker. Now, let's go get some coffee, Dean needs his privacy during naptime..." Cas whispers, as he and Sam walk out of the nursery, leaving Dean to his slumber.


End file.
